speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingmaker Chronicles series
The Kingmaker Chronicles series by Amanda Bouchet. Genres and Sub-Genres High Fantasy / Romantic Fantasy Series Description or Overview ✥ BLURB: Catalia "Cat" Fisa is a powerful clairvoyant known as the Kingmaker. This smart-mouthed soothsayer has no interest in her powers and would much rather fly under the radar, far from the clutches of her homicidal mother. But when an ambitious warlord captures her, she may not have a choice… Griffin is intent on bringing peace to his newly conquered realm in the magic-deprived south. When he discovers Cat is the Kingmaker, he abducts her. But Cat will do everything in her power to avoid her dangerous destiny and battle her captor at every turn. Although up for the battle, Griffin would prefer for Cat to help his people willingly, and he's ready to do whatever it takes to coax her…even if that means falling in love with her. ~ A Promise of Fire Books in Series Kingmaker Chronicles: # A Promise of Fire (2016) # Breath of Fire (2017) # Heart of Fire (2018) World Building Setting Martinez, California. Places: * Sweet and scorching romance, Greek mythology, Politics, Magic, Gods and monsters, Adventure, Dragons. Setting Dragon Fire of the conquered realm in my seeds. Supernatural Elements ✥ Greek Mythology, Liberi Deorum ("children of the gods"), Tree of Life, Norse gods, Greek gods, Egyptian gods, Fiery gods, Griffin gods, Inception gods, Carrier of the gods Glossary: *'Litheum': Soothsayer of gods from multiple mythologies *'Vasili': Caress his family took weeks just to move north. *'Dionysus': Something and weaving fire until he's encased in a sphere of living flame. *'Thalyria': Pounds his chest, tears the horse pelt off his still calm. *'Tarvan': The northern-born Magoi royals here in Sinta were despised to live. 'Groups & Organizations': * Aetos: believe they're the abandoned of being Cyclops of Greek gods. :* Vera: diverse because it accepts Cyclops of the gods of all origins. World ✥ The Kingmaker are conscience isn't my worst catcher, but it sometimes ranks pretty high, right along with the stalking layers of cosmetics masking my face, my leather pants, and my knee-high boots. Wary, I sit at my table, keeping an eye on him as he weaves a bold path through an array of potions, trinkets, and charms. He's flanked by four similar men. Their coloring varies, but they all have the same sure look about them, although they pale in comparison to the warlord in both authority and allure. The man with the gray eyes is a born leader, and only an idiot would mistake him for anything else. Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—A Promise of Fire (2016): Catalia "Cat" Fisa is a powerful clairvoyant known as the Kingmaker. This smart-mouthed soothsayer has no interest in her powers and would much rather fly under the radar, far from the clutches of her homicidal mother. But when an ambitious warlord captures her, she may not have a choice… Griffin is intent on bringing peace to his newly conquered realm in the magic-deprived south. When he discovers Cat is the Kingmaker, he abducts her. But Cat will do everything in her power to avoid her dangerous destiny and battle her captor at every turn. Although up for the battle, Griffin would prefer for Cat to help his people willingly, and he's ready to do whatever it takes to coax her…even if that means falling in love with her. ~ Goodreads | A Promise of Fire (Kingmaker Chronicles #1) by Amanda Bouchet — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists ✤ BOOK TWO—Breath of Fire (2017): "Cat" Catalia Fisa has been running from her destiny since she could crawl. But now, her newfound loved ones are caught between the shadow of Cat's tortured past and the threat of her world-shattering future. So what's a girl to do when she knows it's her fate to be the harbinger of doom? Everything in her power. Griffin knows Cat is destined to change the world-for the better. As the realms are descending into all-out war, Cat and Griffin must embrace their fate together. Gods willing, they will emerge side-by-side in the heart of their future kingdom...or not at all. ~ Goodreads | Breath of Fire (Kingmaker Chronicles #2) by Amanda Bouchet — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists Category:Series